Summer at Home
by Smart Ash
Summary: 8 CHAPTERS! Snape is Harry's Daddy! How did it come to be, and how will Harry take it? My first Harry Potter fic!
1. Damn Those Dursleys!

*I fixed the format. No one complained, but it was bothering the heck out of me. So if you think it looks different and are worried its not the story you came back to read, don't fret!

Disclaimer: Not My characters. None of them! They belong to J.K. Rowling. What a brilliant mind she has! No copyright infringement is intended, honestly!

**Chapter 1 – Damn Those Dursleys**

Harry awoke suddenly feeling a cold-sweat and tears beading down his face. Another nightmare. Had he screamed? He hoped not. His Uncle would be quite upset being pulled out of his sleep once again by his nuisance of a nephew. His Uncle Vernon had always been cruel, but this year he was adding physical abuse to the emotional. 

A couple of months before Harry came home for the summer holiday, his Uncle had been laid-off, and though he easily found more work, if the conversations between Uncle Vernon and his wife Petunia were any indication, it was harder and paid much less. No doubt Vernon blamed Harry for his misfortune; probably assumed Harry and "his kind" had cursed him. 

Sure, Harry would just owl Sirius, or even Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, or Hermione, but to make sure he didn't, Harry's uncle was forcing Harry to write letters to his friends and godfather, saying he was doing well, and had re-bared Harry's window so he couldn't owl anyone without his knowledge. 

Harry painfully turned his head, neck sore from one of the many meaningless beatings, and picked up the two newly broken halves of his glasses, glancing at his alarm clock. Four in the morning. He waited for it…for the sign that his Uncle was coming down the hall. The angry murmuring and snap of the belt didn't come...thank God. 

It just wasn't fair. Harry couldn't help screaming sometimes. If they saw what he saw in his dreams, maybe they would understand. The blank stare of Cedric's dead face had taken precedence over the screams of his mother, begging to spare Harry's life. Both hurt Harry so much, but Cedric was worse. Of course, even though Harry never knew his parents well, he loved them more than anything, but he was just a baby then. But he couldn't help feeling guilty about Cedric's death. He knew it was Voldemort who was to blame, but Harry felt partially responsible. Voldemort was after Harry. The port-key was intended for Harry. Death was meant for Harry. Not Cedric. 

Harry carefully sat up and checked a small, cracked mirror Dudley had left in the room, carefully inspecting his facial wounds. It was odd how Harry was so fond of his scar, but these bruises and cuts were going to be embarrassing if he had them when he returned to school in a month and a half. He hoped Uncle Vernon was wise enough to stop soon enough for him to heal. 

Harry took special notice on his nose. It was no longer soft and straight, but bold and bumped. He supposed his Uncle must've broken it once or twice this summer, though he couldn't remember a particular incident where his nose felt smashed. Oh well. Just one more summer after this one, and he'd be away from the Dursley's forever. Harry gingerly walked over to his window and sat on the floor, staring out into the night, willing the sun to come up soon to chase away his dreams. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Albus Dumbledore walked up to Hogwarts, returning from a meeting with the Ministry. Oh he had been ever so busy now that Voldemort had returned to full power. Three days ago Death Eaters were seen torturing a dozen Muggles, but thanks to his little connection, namely Severus Snape, Aurors had gotten there before any deaths. Though that was far from the only incident over the summer, and there certainly had been deaths. Dumbledore thoughtfully considered Harry. He was happy they had a powerful force of protection around the boys home with his relatives. At least he was safe. 

Dumbledore was snapped out of his reverie when the castle doors swung open, Snape stepping out from behind them and hurrying to meet Dumbledore up the path. "Albus," Snape started, sounding a bit shook up. "I need to talk to you. Now. It's about Potter." Seeing the worried look on Dumbledore's face, Snape continued. "He's fine, I believe, it's just about him."

Dumbledore visibly relaxed, and replied coolly, "Come along, then, Severus."

"Tea, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as they walked into his office. 

"Err, no thank you." Snape replied, seemingly a bit nervous. Dumbledore noticed this and glared at Snape uncertainly

"What is it about Harry that is bothering you?"

Snape snorted in laughter at this. He and Harry never got along, always "bothered" each other. That just made this whole situation all the harder. "I just don't know where to begin" Snape replied. 

"I've always found the beginning a good place."

Snape glared at this, but shrugged as he started. "Well, I, um, recently found out I was the victim of a prank, one that was pulled on me a couple of years after graduating Hogwarts, while I was a Death Eater." Snape looked up at Dumbledore who just looked as to be waiting for more, then continued. "Well, I'm sure you remember how everyone would always tease me about having a crush on Lily. I'm old enough to stop denying it now. I was a Slytherin, She was a Gryffindor, but she was always nice to me. Even though her friends hated me, played tricks on me, told her not to talk to me, she was still a friend to me. I cared for her very much. I won't lie to you though, a part of me still holds a grudge against James for being the one to marry her, have a child with her, and, well, I wont pretend to not be a little unfair to Harry because of it." Snape looked down, but Dumbledore smiled knowingly, nodding for him to continue. 

"Well…this is the hard part…I'll admit to being upset when Lily married Potter. He was cruel to me, and I wanted Lily. But I knew she was happy with him, and so I forced myself to get over it. But, um, some of my cohorts didn't. Well, as I recently found out, one night, to try to get Potter back, and do a favor for me, they played a little trick. Lily was known to get a small coffee on Monday and Wednesday nights, at that small little café that was in Hogsmeade. Well, I don't know which one of the Death Eaters it was, but they poured a love potion into her mocha…I don't know which one…there are many, but it was one directed toward only one person, and lasting only 4 hours…anyway…I was in the bar down the street with some of the other guys, and, er, apparently they used the same on me. Apparently they realized I wasn't jerk enough to fool around with a married woman, no matter how much I wanted her."

A worried look crossed Dumbledore's face. "Are you getting at what I suspect you are getting at?"

Snape nodded, looking ashamed. "We got a room at one of the inns apparently…um, she must've come out of the spell first, or she wouldn't have believed I had no control over what happened. I don't know what happened after that…the guys told me a couple of nights ago what had happened, and I was so upset with them they wiped my memory…but not hers. And I'm sure she would've told James."

Dumbledore looked questioningly at Snape. "I'm almost afraid to ask. What does this have to do with Harry?"

Snape swallowed and cast his eyes to the floor. "It was just after Halloween that it happened…which happens to be nine months before Harry's birth." Snape fought to get that out, but then swiftly added, "It might not mean anything…he looks like James, we all agree, but, you know, it's just possible…and I thought I should tell you. And I don't know what to do."

Dumbledore was quiet for a few minutes. "I don't want to frighten you, Severus, but you and James didn't look that different at fourteen. You both had messy black hair, you hadn't started to slick yours back yet, and at fourteen, facial features are just developing. And the glasses…could be coincidence. I think it's worth testing…if you wish to."

Snape nodded. "I have to. But how do we without telling Harry?"

Dumbledore was taken aback. "I assumed we would tell him. He does have a right to know as well."  
            Snape shot up out of his seat. "But it would kill him! He hates me! I'll admit it, I've always been a bit rough on Gryffindor's…and particularly on him."

"Severus...It's obvious to me now, in light of your confessions, that your bit of extra malice for Harry is rooted in Jealousy, of him being the son of James, not you."  
            "But _he won't understand that!"_

"I'm not going to lie to you Severus. I don't doubt that Harry will be quite upset for a while. Very hurt. But can you imagine how hurt he would be if he found out we kept this from him? He will adjust, Severus. He's a smart, brave boy."

"When do we tell him?"

"I'd suggest we give him time to adjust to the idea before school starts up again. So perhaps its best to get it done as soon as possible. If it's okay with you, I think it might be a good idea to go tomorrow." 

Snape looked even paler than usual. "What if…what if he isn't mine…how are we supposed to approach him and say 'Oh, Harry, you might be my son, but if you aren't, oh well.'"

Dumbledore considered this. "I hate doing this behind Harry's back…but you have a point. That would be hard for a child to swallow. I believe Poppy might have a blood sample from one of Harry's many injuries…lets go down to the hospital wing."

It took a while longer than Snape would have liked. Madame Pomphry Did have a sample, but it was up to Snape to make the Paternal Idendum potion that would be needed to show if Snape was in fact Harry's father. He was just finishing up when Dumbledore came down with the blood. "Are you ready, Severus?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. Snape just stared at the vial of blood in his hand. "You are afraid?"

"Yes," Snape replied, "but not that he might be my son…that he might not be." Dumbledore nodded in understanding, but Snape continued anyway. "Ever since I found out that he might be, I've wanted it so bad. And I know that, by his appearance, and by the small chance that I might have impregnated Lily, it's a small chance, but I just have this feeling that he is. And I'm worried that this one little test, that will take just a few seconds, will say he's not." 

Dumbledore was surprised. He knew this man better than perhaps anyone else, and he'd seen a softer side of Snape, but not to this magnitude. Not openly. Ah, what being a father can do to a man. "Severus…we will have to tell Harry of the possibility…but we don't have to do this."

"Yes we do," Snape replied simply, then plucking a hair from his head, he through it into the potion. "If it turns blue, I am his father, red, I am not," and with that, he took the vial of blood Dumbledore was handing out, and spilled a few drops into the concoction. Snape held his breath as the Paternal Idendum potion started to swirl. It went from its original sludgy brown colour to a dark purple…then ever so slowly, it started changing to its resulting colour. Snape looked up to the grinning Dumbledore and smiled. "It's blue."

"We'll go tomorrow," Dumbledore happily announced, before turning to leave the potions master with his nervous thoughts. 

Author's Notes: Phew….took a lot of guts to post that. I'm not a very confident writer. Does it suck? Let me know. I can take it!


	2. Bloody Hell!

Disclaimer: Not My characters. None of them! They belong to J.K. Rowling. What a brilliant mind she has! No copyright infringement is intended, honestly!

**Chapter 2 – Bloody Hell!**

Snape and Dumbledore apperated behind a large oak near the Dursley home early morning the next day. "Are you ready, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired happily. Snape only nodded nervously. They walked up to the door when they heard a loud thud and a man screaming incoherently, followed by a pained scream that sounded quite like Harry. Snape glanced at Dumbledore who nodded.

"Alohamora!" Snape shouted, charging through the door with his wand in front of him, followed closely by Dumbledore. They ran down the foyer into what turned out to be the kitchen, where they heard more thuds and cries. 

As they burst through the door, they saw Harry lying on the floor in front of them, bloody and bruised. "I burned the bacon," he said simply to them before passing out. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my home?" Dumbledore and Snape turned to see a large man with an angry, purple face. He took in their appearance, the robes and wands, before continuing his shouts. "You are a couple of those freaks! Get out of here! Your kind are forbidden!"

Snape was furious. He stormed in front of the angry man. "Are you Harry's uncle?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," Vernon replied.

Snape turned and looked back at Harry lying on the floor, Dumbledore kneeling next to him, then up at the table at the thin, grim faced lady and severely overweight boy sitting next to each other in fright. He glanced back down at Harry whose face had a large black bruise forming on the side of his face. "He said he'd burned the bacon. You hit the boy for burning your bloody breakfast!?"

"He's my nephew, I'll do what I want," Vernon said diligently. 

"He's – my – son," Snape drawled out, before turning swiftly to check on Harry. He gasped at what he saw.

"We have to get him to Hogwarts to see Poppy." Dumbledore said hurriedly. 

"I'll get his things." Snape turned back to Vernon, threateningly pointing his wand. "Where are the boy's things?"

"If you take him, he's NEVER coming back."

"Where are his things?"

Vernon sighed. "Under the stairs."

Snape went back into the hall, and after shouting a few spells, came back carrying Harry's owl, Hedwig, in her cage, and stuffing what Vernon thought looked like a tiny trunk into his robe pocket. "You beat the boy and keep his owl under the stairs. I'm surprised you don't keep him down there!"

"We used to," Vernon said smugly. This was the wrong thing to say. Snape raised his wand and Vernon recoiled.

"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted. "There is no time for that, we need to get Harry back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore then cast a rare, angry glare at Vernon. Do you have a fireplace?"

"In the living room." He replied simply.

"Go start a fire for us." Vernon ushered his wife and son into the other room. Dumbledore looked at Snape, who was looking at Harry with pained eyes, lightly fingering the developing bruise on the boys face. "Can you carry him, Severus? We'll have to floo to Hogsmeade with him and walk him up to Hogwarts."

Snape nodded and gathered Harry in his arms, carefully holding the fragile boy against him. It seemed he had gotten a bit thinner over the short time he was away from Hogwarts. So they were starving him too? Snape followed Dumbledore into the Dursley's living room, where Vernon was hurriedly throwing old papers into the flames. 

"That will do," Dumbledore told him, taking out a small canister of floo powder. "To the Three Broomsticks, Severus."

Snape nodded, and Dumbledore threw a pinch of the powder into the fire place. Holding Harry tightly, Snape stepped up to the flames, throwing one last angry look at the Dursley's. "Three Broomstick's," he said before stepping in, followed shortly by Dumbledore.

Snape stepped out of the fireplace, getting odd looks from the few patrons in the pub. Dumbledore walked out behind him, and nodded to everyone, giving a simple "Good morning." And then he followed Snape out as they hurried down the road. "Severus, perhaps we should levitate Harry back to Hogwarts." Snape nodded, and Dumbledore pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry. "_Supporto__ Mobilicorpus."  Snape let go of Harry who laid flat and straight in the air and they set off for Hogwarts._

            Dumbledore glanced over at Snape who looked deep in thought. "Something bothering you, Severus?"

            "All these years…has he been suffering like that for all these years? Only to come to Hogwarts and deal like prats like me." Snape shook his head. "We can't tell him till he gets better, you know. We don't know how he will react."

            Dumbledore considered this. "Yes, well I'm sure Poppy will have him feeling better in no time." Snape nodded. 

Authors Notes: Short, I know, but I'm putting more up right away, so deal with it, eh? Hehehe. 


	3. Harry, I Am Your Father

Disclaimer: Not My characters. None of them! They belong to J.K. Rowling. What a brilliant mind she has! No copyright infringement is intended, honestly!

**Chapter 3 – Harry, I am your father**

            Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Without his glasses, he couldn't figure out where he was. He didn't recognize the color or lighting…had his uncle hit him that hard? He also seemed to remember seeing Professor Dumbledore and Snape. And he didn't hurt as much as he had the night before. Reaching for his glasses, he had just remembered they were broken, when he found them slid onto his face. "Hope you don't mind Harry, I'm sure you'd like to practice the repairing charm, but I took the liberty of fixing your glasses for you." It was Dumbledore. 

            Harry sat up fast, then immediately regretted it…his muscles still hurt in his shoulders and chest. "How'd I get hear?"

            "Professor Snape and I went to collect you from your aunt and uncle. You were, well, unconscious, so Professor Snape carried you through the floo and we levitated you here. Do you feel alright, Harry?"

            Harry groaned inwardly. Oh God. He had seen them. They had seen his uncle beat him. He vaguely remembered telling them he had burned the bacon. Snape would certainly have a field day with insults for this. And he had _carried him. That was just creepy.  Harry remembered that Dumbledore had just asked him a question. "I'm, um, okay," he replied, looking down ashamed. _

            "Hmm…well, you weren't when we found you. You had a broken clavicle, hairline fracture in your left arm, and bruised up ribs, among many other cuts and bruises that are best left to heal on their own. That uncle of yours sure did a number on you. He barely escaped a curse from Professor Snape."

            An odd look crossed Harry's face as he thought about Snape cursing Harry's uncle in Harry's defense, but then he thought Snape would probably find any reason to curse anybody. Then he thought to the comment of his uncle beating him. "Um, er, yeah, well I messed up. I guess I deserved what I got. It wasn't his fault."

            "Harry, why are you defending that man? You did nothing wrong. No one deserves to be treated like that by his caretakers. I just wish you would have told someone before."

            "He never beat me before this year." There was silence between the two of them until Harry began to wonder about what Dumbledore had said. "Um, Professor, why did you and Professor Snape come to get me in the first place? My uncle made sure I sent out letters to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius saying I was doing well…no one could have known." Harry looked once again ashamed that he hadn't been able to clue someone in onto what was happening.

            "We'll talk about that tomorrow Harry…you need rest. The healing potion we gave you needs a little more time, and takes a lot of energy out of people." Harry inadvertently proved Dumbledore's point by yawning. Dumbledore handed Harry a glass of water and he drank most of t before laying back down.

            "Er, um, thank you Professor."

            "Goodnight, Harry."

            "Goodnight, Professor."

            As Harry closed his eyes, his breath evening out, Snape stepped out from the shadows. "Have you talked to Sirius and Remus."

            Dumbledore nodded. "They knew that it had happened. Lily had told James and he told the two of them, and they were all going to confront you. But then Lily apparently begged them not to. She told them she knew you weren't under your own control either." Snape nodded, and Dumbledore continued. "After Harry was born, James didn't want a test done. He said he didn't care who Harry's father was. He was a part of Lily, and that made Harry a part of James anyway. So they just forgot about all of it and raised Harry without a second thought about it. When he grew to look like James, that only seemed to reassure them that there was no way of Harry being your child, and that's why it was never brought up again, until now."

Snape nodded again in understanding. "We tell Harry tomorrow?" he asked Dumbledore.

            "If you are ready."

            "Tomorrow, then," Snape confirmed. 

            Harry opened his eyes and stretched. He felt much better than before. He reached over on the table to grab his glasses, once again to find they had been placed on his face for him. He looked over expecting to see Dumbledore, but was surprised to see Snape instead. "Erm, thank you, Professor."

            "Your welcome, Harry."

            Harry tried to hide the inquisitive look he felt forming on his face. He couldn't believe it. Not only was Snape behaving and talking nicely, but he had called him Harry. Harry was distracted from his thoughts when the door opened, Madame Pomphry walking in with Dumbledore. 

            Madame Pomphry, seeing Harry awake, wasted no time inquiring on the condition of her patient. "Oh you poor boy. These breaks seemed to have healed nicely. How do you feel?"

            "Erm…I'm okay…just stiff." Harry replied, looking down. He could handle it when he was hurt because falling from his broom or fighting Voldemort, but this was embarrassing. He was in here because he was too weak to fend off his own uncle. 

            "Poppy…" It was Snape. "I'm sure Harry will be alright. Why don't you tell him when he can get up and around again?" Harry just raised his eyebrows at his Potions Master. Snape had called him Harry _again…and was it his imagination, or was that comment a favor to him? _

            "Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "I'm sure Harry has better things to do with his summer holiday than lie around all day."

            Madame Pomphry just gave both professors an annoyed look. "Well, everything is healed properly. As soon as Harry feels like it, he may be dismissed." 

            Without missing a beat, Harry sat up, ignoring the tightness in his arms, shoulders, and chest. "I feel great. Good as new." 

            Dumbledore grinned. "Fine then, Harry. Your trunk is over there," he said, pointing to a corner. "Why don't you get dressed, and then come up to my office. We have some things to discuss. Come along, Severus." He turned towards the door, followed by Snape, who gave Harry a look that he couldn't read. Pity? He hoped not. 

            Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts wearing the usual Dudley hand-me-downs. He couldn't find his belt, so he had to roll down the waist of his jeans several times to get them to stay up. As he turned the corner he saw Snape standing outside of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Snape just gave him a nod, turned, and said "Pepper Imps" to the gargoyle that stood guard. The passage opened up, and Snape walked up the stairs. Harry wondered why he was there too, before reluctantly following. 

            By the time Harry had gotten to the top, Snape had knocked and Dumbledore was holding the door open, motioning for them to sit down. Harry couldn't stop wondering why Snape was here. What he had to do with anything that had happened. Perhaps he had found out, on one of his spying missions, about an attack against Harry and the Dursley's? Would Snape even bother letting people know? Harry scolded himself. Of course he would. Harry knew Snape didn't like him, but to let Harry just die? No way. 

            "Harry…" Dumbledore began, stopping a moment to think. "Harry…there is something Professor Snape and I have to tell you. I'll warn you right now it's going to be very hard to swallow. There is no doubt you will be scared, confused, and curious. And I want you to know you have people here to talk to. Don't be afraid to go to anyone. Are you ready to hear, Harry?"

            Harry just stared, wondering what Dumbledore could _possibly be talking about, but he nodded and replied hoarsely, "Yes."_

            To Harry's surprise, Snape began to speak. "Harry…I want you to first know, I'm sorry for how mean I've been to you for the past 4 years. A degree of it _is the fact that I'm keeping up the Death Eater charade to spy for our side, and you being the downfall of Voldemort, I couldn't very well praise you. But I know I've also been mean and unfair to you when no one else was around. And it's not just because James Potter and his friends were about as chummy with me as you are with Draco Malfoy…" Harry just stared and stayed quiet, indicating Snape should continue. "Harry…I was jealous of James. Jealous because I also cared for Lily, she was my only __true friend; the only person who accepted me and didn't try to manipulate me for their own devices. But she loved James, not me. He had once again gotten the best. And, that has just been hurting me up until now." _

            Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Snape was _jealous of his father? And he was __admitting it? And what was so important that he can open up and let it out now, that it isn't still biting at him so much that he wasn't being mean to Harry. _

            "Harry…" Snape continued, "I found out a few days ago that your mother and I were victims to a prank that the Death Eaters pulled." Harry stared blankly. Where was this going? Snape looked over to Dumbledore, who nodded encouragingly, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Harry…they had erased my memory, because I had gotten so upset. I hadn't known until now. They snuck a love potion into your mothers drink…and one into mine. When we saw each other, nothing could have stopped it. We stayed at an inn in Hogsmeade, Harry. Neither of us had any control. It wasn't your mothers fault. I don't know what happened after that. I suspect that I figured out what my fellow Death Eaters had, because a few days ago they told me I was so angry, they had to make me forget. They knew I liked Lily, and couldn't figure out why I was so upset. Harry…that was the November before you were born." Harry didn't even have to think about the time span between November and his birthday to get what Snape was getting at. "We checked Harry. I'm…Harry…I don't know if you want to hear this…but you have a right to know." Snape paused before cautiously continuing. "I'm your father, Harry."

            Dumbledore and Snape just sat there looking at Harry. His face was completely void of expression, with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Snape wondered what the tear was. Hurt? Anger? Fear? Sadness? Even a speck of Happiness? Dumbledore broke the silence. "Harry?"

            Harry just got up out of his seat, and walked casually out of the office, not even looking back, before slamming the door. 

            "That went well," commented Snape with equal amounts of sarcasm and question. 

            Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Time, Severus. Time." 

Author's Notes: How's that? Did I pop it out too fast? I know Snape seems too nice, but I think that Grinch really has a big heart hidden under all that rottenness. 


	4. Who's Yo Daddy?

Disclaimer: Not My characters. None of them! They belong to J.K. Rowling. What a brilliant mind she has! No copyright infringement is intended, honestly!

**Chapter 4 – Who's Yo Daddy**

Five minutes ago Harry had been told that his least favorite teacher was his real father. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to think. After he had walked out, he ran to the hospital wing where his trunk still sat. He grabbed his "family" photo album that Hagrid had given to him at the end of his first year, then bolted out, not caring as he bumped into and whirled by a few teachers, and probably Filch.

He found himself standing on the Astronomy tower. Good. There were no other classrooms nearby, and no offices…none of the professors would bother him up here. He sat on the floor at the corner of the ledge and pulled his knees up, resting the book on them. He opened to the first page, where the picture of his mother, James, and himself as a baby smiled back at him, waving happily. Had she known? Had his father…no, _James known?_

He couldn't help it now. The tease spilled over his face in a mad rush. Sobs uncontrollably racked his body. Why was this happening to him? The one thing he had been sure of for his whole life was that Lily and James Potter were his parents. And now he's being told it's not true? This was worse than his aunt and uncle lying to him about James and Lily's death, and not telling him he was a wizard. Well, when he found out, that had been the happiest day of his life. 

He didn't know what to feel now. He had a father, but it was someone who was always mean to him, and the lies…who had known? Snape said he hadn't, and Dumbledore seemed new to the news…but his mother had known. Had she told James? Did Sirius and Remus know?

Harry felt a hand land on his shoulder and squeeze. Then he heard the voice. "Harry?" It was Snape.

"Leave me alone," Harry said softly. 

"Harry…"

"Fuck off!" Harry didn't know what to do. Snape wasn't leaving. He looked behind him, only seeing the ledge.  What was he doing? Before he knew it, he was standing on top of it, looking down at the ground several stories below him, his family album forgotten on the floor of the tower. 

"Merlin…Harry…don't…come down, please." Harry could hear the pain and fright in Snape's voice. He'd never heard that before in his potions professor. But he was still so confused. 

_Just get down, Harry, he thought to himself. He looked down to the ground, thinking how stupid he was for standing on the ledge. He stepped back towards Snape, but his foot caught on his too large pants. A clumsy "Whoa" escaped his lips before he fell forward towards the ground below._

Snape didn't even have time to gasp in horror before he was reaching over the ledge, grabbing Harry's wrist. The frail boy looked up at him, eyes wide in fear. "Help," Harry managed to whimper. Snape held onto him, each looking into the others eyes, each seeing fear, along with softness.

The boy was skinnier than ever, but he had grown a few inches. A good 130 lbs,  Snape couldn't let go to reach his wand. "Just hold on Harry," Snape pleaded. _I just found you, he thought__, I'm NOT loosing you. Snape pulled up with all his strength, his adrenaline aiding his efforts, and Harry's body slowly slid back over the ledge, both of them landing on the tower floor, Harry in Snape's arms. _

Snape held onto Harry lightly, expecting him to quickly pull away, but was surprised to find Harry's thin arms wrapped tightly around him, sobbing into his robes. Snape smiled slightly and held on tighter to Harry, allowing a few tears to escape his own eyes. 

Once Harry had calmed down, he loosened his hold on Snape and leaned back against the wall. "Sorry," he murmured.

Snape sighed and placed his hand gently on Harry's shoulder, pleased that he didn't pull away this time. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Harry."

"Why didn't anyone tell me," Harry asked, his eyes avoiding Snape's. "Why does my life always have to be a lie?"

Snape felt his heart squeeze with pain for his son. "Harry…I'm sorry. I just found out less than a week ago and told Dumbledore right when I had the chance. And we went for you right away." Then Snape realized Harry was thinking of Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. "Harry, Dumbledore talked to Black and Lupin. They knew about the occurrence, but thought you were still James' son. Lily had told James about the whole thing.  and as much as he disliked me, he didn't care if you were conceived by me or him. He loved you anyway, Harry. You can't stop believing that. You are his son as much as you are mine."

Harry gave a small smile. He couldn't believe this side of Snape. How deep he really was. And he knew, looking at the pictures in his family album, that Snape was right. Snape continued explaining the rest. " Even at one year old, you looked remarkably like James, so the question never came up again. That's why Black and Lupin never said anything." 

Harry nodded. Then something occurred to him. "Why _do I look like James?" He watched as Snape pulled a photo out of his robes, handing it to Harry. He could tell it was Snape, but he looked so much different. He looked about fourteen or fifteen. His hair was shorter, and not greased back, but light and frizzy. His features weren't as sharp as they were now either, just a slight sharpness to his nose. Harry felt his own nose. So he hadn't broken it. _

Snape gave a small laugh. "Yeah, sorry about that," he pointed to his own nose. "It wont get this bad, I've broken it a few times." 

Harry let out a snort of laughter. Snape was being funny. This was getting interesting. Then he went back to being serious. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Harry rested his arms on top, and then looked over to Snape. "So what happens now?"

Snape sighed. "That, Harry, is up to you. You certainly can't go back to those horrible Muggles. I won't have it, Dumbledore would never have it. No matter what you must stay here at Hogwarts. But whether or not you want to have anything to do with me, it's up to you." Snape gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "I won't rush your decision, Harry. Just let me know when you've decided." Snape stood up and walked towards the door before turning around, grinning. "Oh, and stay off the ledge, eh?" 

Harry watched Snape walk down the tower, then picked up his family album. He looked at a picture of his mother and father. They each winked at him and nodded. "I love you, Dad. I love you, Mum." He turned to the middle of the book and stuck the picture of Snape as a teenager between the pages. 

Standing up and dusting himself up, Harry hiked up his oversized jeans and ran down the stairwell after Snape. Rounding a corner, Harry spotted Snape walking slowly, not looking to be going any place in particular. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowed and called to Snape. "Professor?" Snape stopped and turned too look at Harry. Harry thought for a second, and then continued shyly. "Father…Dad…I-I want to try." To Harry's amazement and delight, Snape smiled widely. 

"Come on then," Snape replied, holding out his arm, motioning for Harry to join him. Harry walked the distance between them and Snape put an arm around his shoulders. "It's about dinner time. To the Great Hall?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Snape smiled to himself. That was faster than he could have hoped for. This was one amazing son he had. 

Author's Note: Well…you like? Should I write more? I want to develop their relation ship, and bring Ron and Hermione into the story. Oh, and Hagrid, of course. Review please!


	5. Dad!

Disclaimer: Not My characters. None of them! They belong to J.K. Rowling. What a brilliant mind she has! No copyright infringement is intended, honestly!

**Chapter 5 – Dad!**

            As Harry and Snape walked through the doors of the great hall, neither could help noticing the odd looks from all the teachers. No doubt Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore were the only ones that knew about the current situation. Dumbledore's face held the widest smile Harry had ever remembered seeing, and his eyes twinkled even more than usual. Hagrid just sat there looking dumbfounded. Professor McGonagall had suspicious, worried look. No doubt she Harry had gotten into trouble with Snape, then Harry watched her expression turn curious. Of course, she hadn't known Harry had been there in the first place. 

            Harry couldn't help himself. All the stares were making nervous, and he stepped away from Snape before they continued walking up to the table. Snape felt his heart squeeze, but reminded himself that this was new, and certainly strange to Harry. And hey, at least the boy said he wanted to try to accept Snape as his father. Now he just hoped Harry wouldn't change his mind…

            "Harry, Severus, how splendid it is for the two of you to join us! Come, come, have a seat!" Dumbledore gave an inviting wave toward the two chairs at his right. Harry and Snape walked quickly over to them and Snape, sensing Harry's discomfort, directed him to sit next to Dumbledore, knowing it would make him more comfortable. Hagrid caught Harry's eye from his seat on the other side of Dumbledore, and Harry just shrugged and gave him a nervous smile. 

            As they ate, Dumbledore chatted away vigorously. Sensing discomfort from his Son, Snape had tried a few times to strike up a conversation with Harry, who just shrugged and nodded. Everyone at the table, except for Dumbledore, kept giving Snape odd looks. He'd really have to talk to Harry about how he wanted to let the rest of the staff in on their little secret. That is, _if he wanted them to know. Judging by Harry's behavior, Snape was beginning to think the boy was having second thoughts about the situation. _

            Harry knew he was upsetting Snape. He just didn't know what to do yet. He was, well, afraid. And he was getting really pissed off at himself for being afraid. Hell, he'd confronted things the oldest wizards couldn't fathom. He had kept Voldemort from regaining power in his first year by keeping the Stone from him. And in second year, when Ginny accidentally opened the Chamber of Secrets, _he had killed the basilisk. A year ago, he had conjured up a patronus powerful enough to defeat a pack of Dementors. _

Hadn't he, just a month ago, once again escaped Voldemort, who had come back to full power? 

            Then it hit Harry why he was so frightened. Cedric Diggory. He had _died because he had been port-keyed to that cemetery with Harry. Because of Harry. And how many times had he put Ron and Hermione in danger because of who he was?  If Voldemort found out…Snape…his __father, would surely be destroyed. _

            That was it. He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't allow himself to accept Snape as his father. It would just put Snape in danger…get him killed. "Excuse me," Harry said suddenly, startling even himself, and got up and walked out of the Great Hall. 

            Snape had looked all over the castle for Harry. He had no idea where he had ran off to. What was wrong? Had Harry changed his mind? And Why so quickly? Snape knew better than to expect much too soon, but hadn't Harry seemed a bit happy when he told Snape he wanted to try to be father and son? Harry had called him Dad. His heart soared when it happened. But after Harry walked away from the Great Hall, the happiness he had felt turned into hurt and multiplied itself by three. 

            _I need some fresh air, Snape thought, walking out of the front doors. He looked around through the twilight and his heart skipped when he saw Harry sitting by the lake. Snape walked casually over to where his son sat. Harry must've been very deep in thought, because he hadn't noticed Snape coming, and jumped when he heard his voice. _

"Harry?"

            "Please. Just leave me alone," Harry replied softly.

            "I can't Harry. Look, I know this is hard, to find out that James wasn't really your father, but you've got to understand…"

            Harry cut him off. "It's not that."

            Snape reconsidered. "It's because I've been mean to you since we met?"

            "No," Harry replied simply. 

            "Then what is it, Harry? Please tell me." Snape was surprised by the pleading sound of his own voice, not knowing he could produce such a tone. Harry just sat there, and Snape took a step back. "Fine," Snape said, a bit annoyed, and very hurt. "When you want to talk, just let me know." With that he turned around and started back toward the castle. 

Snape hadn't gotten three paces before Harry spoke again. "It just wouldn't be safe." 

Snape turned around a bit startled and walked back towards his son. "What?"

Harry chanced a look up at Snape then moved his eyes towards the arm that Harry knew held the Dark Mark. It hit Snape. Oh God…Harry didn't think…"Harry? Harry, you have to believe I would never betray you. Even before I knew you were my son, I would never have done that, Harry."

Harry spoke quickly. "That's not what I'm afraid of." Snape didn't speak, so Harry continued, knowing he had to explain. "It wouldn't be safe for _you. I __know you wouldn't betray me. I know you would die before you did. I know how stubborn you are. And I can't let that happen. If Voldemort were to find out…"_

"He won't find out, Harry."

"But what if he did? Everyone I get close to, everyone I love is always getting hurt. Even Cedric, whom I barely knew, but was a Hogwarts champion with me, was killed, because of me." Snape noticed tears slowly making their way down Harry's cheeks as he turned to stare across the lake, his arms holding his knees against his chest. 

"Harry…I'm not going to promise you it won't come to that. But I will promise you, Harry, that I will try my damned best not to leave you. If the question even comes up, Harry, I will Apparate the hell out of there and come right back to Hogwarts. I will stop spying, if I have to Harry."

"But you _can't. They __need you too."_

"Harry…I'm not the only one on our side that spies, you know." Snape smiled. "I'm just the smartest," he added jokingly. Harry nodded slowly. "Can I sit down, Harry?" Harry nodded again, and Snape slowly lowered himself next to his son, and gently laid an arm over his shoulders. 

"We can tell other people though, can't we? I mean, I don't see myself getting used to those weird looks all the other professors are giving us. And I don't want to keep anything from the Weasley's or Hermione."

"Yes, I'd be happy for them to all know. But Harry, during school, we have to be careful. We can't let ANY of the Slytherin's know. Too many of their parents are still Death Eaters, and as Slytherin's, you can bet they'll be the first Voldemort will try to get to join him."

             "Yeah…I know." Harry nodded, then leaned his head against Snape's shoulder, surprised by how comfortable he already felt with this man.  

            Snape and Harry were walking back towards the castle, the sun completely down and the stars claiming the sky. "We should go see Dumbledore, let him know you are alright," Snape commented. 

            "Yeah…he probably knows already. I swear that man is psychic." Harry commented.

Snape smiled, happy that Harry was in a happy mood again. "So, Harry, I was just thinking…why don't we ask Dumbledore if you may invite Ron and Hermione to come stay here with you for couple of weeks. I'm sure you'll be getting a bit restless here without anyone your age, and I know you usually go stay with the Weasley's, but in light of Voldemort's little comeback, I'm not sure you should go stay with them this summer." Snape held his breath. He hoped Harry didn't think Snape was being to quick about making rules. But he didn't want Harry in danger, and he knew Dumbledore and the Ministry would probably be reluctant to let him go anyway. 

But Harry jumped at the idea. "Really? You think they can? That would be so much fun!" Harry would miss the burrow, but he understood the danger, and hadn't wanted to put the Weasley's in a risky position anyway. As they walked through the front doors and started towards Dumbledore's office, a thought hit Harry, and he burst out in uncontrollable laughter. 

Snape gave him an odd look. "What is it? What's so funny?"

Harry calmed himself as quickly as he could. "I was just thinking…I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he hears that you are my father!"

Snape laughed out loud at the thought. Oh, he hoped to be around when Harry broke the news to Weasley. 

As they reached Dumbledore's office, both still laughing, they spotted Professor McGonagall walking towards her own office. She looked at them both oddly and directed her question to Harry. "Is everything all right here?" 

Harry turned and winked at Snape. "Oh, of course, Professor. My father and I were just going to talk to Professor Dumbledore." He turned towards Snape and grinned. "Come on, Dad!"

Snape, trying his hardest not to laugh at the shocked look on McGonagall's face, turned to the gargoyle. "Pepper Imps," he said, and the statue immediately jumped back, allowing entrance. Snape knocked on the door and they entered after Dumbledore opened it, greeting them with a hopeful smile. Harry smiled back and Dumbledore gave a satisfied grin. 

"Good to see a smile again, Harry," Dumbledore said, returning to the chair behind his desk. "Sit, please."

Snape spoke up immediately after sitting. "We just wanted to assure you Harry was okay, and ask a favor."

"Oh, and what that be?"  
            Snape allowed Harry to voice the question. "Oh, well, I was wondering if Ron and Hermione can come stay here for a bit," he voiced excitedly. 

Dumbledore considered this. "Hmm…well, you know, it isn't standard to allow students to stay here over the summer." Harry's face fell a bit, but Dumbledore redeemed himself immediately. "But...considering we already have you stay here, I'm sure it would be appropriate. Far be it from me to keep a boy from having fun over his summer holiday. Why don't you owl them to come in a week, that way you have time to settle."

Harry grinned widely. "Really? Great! I'll go owl them now! Is Hedwig in the owlery?" Dumbledore nodded and Harry got up and walked towards the door.

"Just a second, Harry," Snape said, turning in his chair. "Could you meet me down in the dungeons when you are done?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes," Harry replied before quickly leaving the room to notify his friends. 

Harry couldn't wait for his friends to show up next week. He had intentionally failed to mention the little fact of his relationship with Snape, not wanting to miss Ron and Hermione's reactions. 

As he walked down the steps to the dungeons, he realized he had no idea why Snape asked him down here. He turned the corner to where the potions class was, he saw Snape standing against the wall. "Come along, Harry," Snape said, motioning with his hand. 

They turned around another corner and Snape stepped in front of a large painting of a Unicorn prancing through a meadow with a large, bright rainbow in the cerulean sky. Harry burst out laughing. "Dumbledore's colourful sense of humor," Snape remarked. "Peppermint tea," Snape told the painting, and it slid away, revealing the entrance to a large room. Harry gave Snape an odd look. "Erm…it's something no one would ever guess," he said, shrugging. 

They walked through the doorway and he gasped. Wow…these teachers were spoiled. The room was very large. Hundreds of books lined the walls, and in front of the huge fireplace were soft leather couches and chairs. "You're welcome to read anything, Harry. Lots of interesting potions to learn. And I'm sure I can turn my head away when you spike Malfoy's pumpkin juice." Harry grinned. Wow…Snape was actually being…well…_cool. Harry could really get used to this._

Snape pointed across the room. "That's my bedroom, and the next door is the guest room." He then walked across the room, and opened another door. "This is your room, Harry." Harry hesitated. He had thought he would be just staying in the dorms. When he thought about it, he was glad he wasn't. It was really big, and would seem pretty lonely with no one to share it with. 

Harry walked forward into his new bedroom. He could only think of one thing to say. "Whoa." There was a four-poster bed similar to the one in the dorms. On the floor was a large scarlet and gold rug with the Gryffindor lion on it. Gryffindor-themed decorations hung all around. Harry was surprised to see  windows at the top of the tall walls. This pleased him. Hedwig wouldn't have a problem getting a letter straight to him. 

A desk sat under one of the windows, and next to it sat his trunk. A set of shelves were on the wall by the door, a few books sitting there, waiting to be read. Harry was pleased to see only a few potions books among a generous amount of books about Quidditch. "This is _great!"_

"Hmm…glad you liked it. I was going to have it green and silver, but thought you'd prefer it this way," Snape replied happily. "Oh, there are clothes for you in the armoire…pajamas too. I thought you'd like things that would fit properly."

Harry was slightly embarrassed by this. He didn't know why, but he found it weird that Snape got clothes for him. Sure, he _was his father, but still…"Thank you, sir."_

"Oh, Harry. You are supposed to be a disrespectful teenager…please don't call me Sir."

Harry smiled, then looked away shyly. "Erm…yeah…well…um, I know this all just happened. But I was thinking…would it be okay if I kept calling you Dad…like I did earlier. I mean, I know it's weird, but…"

Snape cut him off. "Harry…I _am you're father. I would love to have you keep calling me 'Dad'." Harry smiled, and to Snape's surprised, hugged him. "It's been a long and interesting day, Harry. Perhaps you should get some rest."_

"Yeah, okay." Harry pulled away and walked toward the armoire, opening it, and finding red and gold pajamas with the Gryffindor crest on the chest, Harry smiled back at Snape. "Good night, Dad."

Snape smiled. "Good night, Son."

Author's Note: Mwa! I needed that bit of slight angst in there. Heheh…I had to have that bit of fun with McGonagall. I'm totally writing more. I would do it now, but I have math homework to do. Ahh…why did I decide to take a summer class? I know the chapter is a bit long, but I figured it all needed to be together, so it is. By the way, thanks for all the great reviews! I read them before class this morning and they just made my day! Anyway...stay tuned! And review!


	6. Family Time

Disclaimer: Not My characters. None of them! They belong to J.K. Rowling. What a brilliant mind she has! No copyright infringement is intended, honestly!

*Authors Notes: You guys wouldn't believe it. I had SO much of this chapter written, and I lost it because my computer SUCKS! ::cries:: Oh well, the second time is always better anyway. 

**Chapter 6 – Family Time**

**            Harry was sitting at his desk, trying to finish up his summer school work. He had wanted to get it done before Harry and Hermione arrived so he wouldn't have to put up with Hermione bothering him to get it finished. He hoped Ron had the same sense. Probably not. Hermione and Ron would both be showing up the next day. He really couldn't wait to see their reactions when he told them the news. **

Harry told Hagrid the day after finding out that Snape was his father. Hagrid seemed a bit furious at first, but Harry talked to him and explained everything, and explained that he was happy. Hargrid, satisfied with this, gave Snape a hard pat on the back the next time he had seen him. Harry was pleased that Professor McGonagall, full of questions and opinions, didn't hesitate to let the rest of the staff in on the little secret as they were talking about it at the dinner table.   
            Thinking back to the last few days, Harry had a really good time. _Much better than his summers with the Dursleys. He and Snape had spent a lot of time talking by the fire about his days as a student at Hogwarts and Lily. Harry got a kick about finding out that the whole reason Snape started greasing his hair back was to try to look good for Lily. He started to really like it himself, so kept doing it for all these years._

            They had also talked about Harry's last name. Harry had kind of wanted to change it to Snape, but the two of them thought it would be better to keep Potter. For one, it would be way to obvious when the teachers started calling him "Snape" instead of "Potter". Couldn't allow those Slytherin's to catch on. Also, Harry did still love his mother and James Potter, and Snape agreed that it was an important way to preserve there memories. 

            A knock sounded at Harry's door, interrupting his thoughts. "Come in!" 

            "Hey, Harry…dinner in ten minute," came Snape's voice from the other side of the room. "Are you still working on school work?"

            "Hmm? Yeah, almost done though. This last one is the worst. That Potions professor of mine decided to make us write _three feet on the ethics of potion making. Honestly…who cares anyway," Harry said in a joking tone. _

            "Merlin, what a creep that guy must be," Snape said, playing along, and they both had a good laugh. 

            "Oh, well it really isn't so bad, just a few more inches to go, and that stuff about love potions you were telling me the other night really helped a lot."

            "Hmm…well it seems, Mr. Potter, that you have an unfair advantage. Perhaps I should be a bit harder on you while grading?"

            "You'd better not! Or I'll…I'll tell my father!" Harry said, pushing the work aside and standing up. 

            Snape grinned. "That great oaf? I'm not afraid of him! Come on, Harry, let's go eat."

            _"Harry…look what you've done, Harry." Harry looked around and saw Cedric Diggory's body laying motionless, looking right through him with his dead, blank stare. Next to him lay Ron and Hermione, the same look on their faces. _

_            "Harry…it's all your fault." The voice belonged to Voldemort. Harry turned to see the monsters wicked grin. Voldemort's wand was out, pointed at Snape. "He's next, Harry. And I'm going to make you watch. I'm going to make you watch, and then I'm going to kill you…"_

_            "Noooo!" Harry woke up, sweating and crying, again. This time he knew he screamed. He heard footsteps running towards his door. __Oh no!__ I woke Uncle Vernon. As the door swung open, Harry tucked his head under his arms. "I'm sorry, Uncle! I didn't mean to wake you again! I'm sorry! Don't hit my again, please…"_

            "Harry!" Harry felt him self being shaken. "Harry, calm down, you aren't with the Dursley's anymore. It's me." Snape couldn't believe what he had just heard. Those Muggles _beat him when he had a nightmare?_

 Harry felt his glass slide onto his face. He was now fully awake and took in his surroundings. He flung his arms around his father and couldn't keep himself from crying.             "Shh…Harry. It's okay. You are safe here. What on earth were you dreaming about."

Harry pulled back and looked down. "Voldemort," he replied, barely above a whisper. "It was in the grave yard, Cedric was dead, but not just him. Ron and Hermione were dead too. And he was about to kill you, too…"

Snape pulled his son back against him. "It's okay Harry. You are safe here."

"I know…but he's still in my dreams."

"Are you okay? Do you want a Dreamless Sleep potion?"

Harry snorted. Ah, what being the son of a potions master could get you. "No, I'll be okay. I'm used to the dreams. And I want to be able to wake up early tomorrow."

Snape sighed at this. "Okay. Let me know if you need anything," Snape said, directing Harry onto his back. Then he did something that surprised them both, and kissed Harry's forehead. "Goodnight, Harry."  
            "Goodnight, Dad." Harry replied sleepily. 

Harry was scurrying to finish up his work. Just a few more finishing touches. He glanced at his clock. Hermione and Ron would be here in fifteen minutes! Since Dumbledore was there to permit it, they were going to floo into the Gryffindor common room from Ron's house. Harry finished up and put his books away, getting up and walking into the living area, where Snape sat reading. 

"Alright, Dad, I'm going to go up to the Gryffindor common room to meet Ron and Hermione, be back in ten. Oh, and don't worry…I won't tell them until we get down here!"

            Snape grinned. "All right, Harry."

            Harry ran up the stairs and through the halls until he reached the painting of the Fat Lady. "Harry! How good to see you!" She exclaimed.

            "Err..hey." Harry tried to remember the password Dumbledore had given him. "Um…_skidamerink__!" The Fat Lady swung open, and Harry climbed through. Harry had just sat down on one of the couches when Ron came stumbling out with his trunk right behind him. Hermione came a few seconds after. _

            "Harry!" Hermione ran toward him and gave him a huge hug. 

            "Oof! Hey Hermione," he said awkwardly. 

            Ron had gave Harry an awkward look. "She's such a girl."

            Harry laughed. "Hey, Ron."

            Ron looked around. "This is _so cool. Hey, do you think they'll let us roam the castle at all hours?"_

            "Sure, I've been. Come on, get your trunks."

            "Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted, opening her trunk. The cat jumped out towards Ron and he jumped.

            "Stupid cat."

            "Oh, Ron, shut up." Hermione growled.

            Harry laughed and shook his head. Same old Ron and Hermione. "Come on guys, lets go, we'll bring your trunks to your rooms." Harry walked towards the portrait doors. 

            Ron looked at him oddly. "Hey…um, aren't we sleeping here?"

            Harry laughed. "Um, no, actually. I guess Dumbledore thought it wise not to leave two fifteen year olds of the opposite sex in the same house together." Ron and Hermione gave each other odd looks, but seemed satisfied with the validity of the answer. 

            "Erm, a little help, Harry?" Ron said. 

            "Oh, guys, we _are at Hogwarts. Magic? Remember?"_

            "Oh! Cool!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Yeah, that's great," Hermione added, "We can practice our spells!" Ron rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. 

            They quickly walked through the halls, and Ron hesitated when he realized they were walking down towards the dungeons. "Erm…Harry? Where exactly are we going?"

            "Don't worry, you'll see," Harry said, trying to hold off his grin. 

            They walked past the potions class room, and Ron breathed a sigh of relief, but looked at Harry curiously when they stopped in front of the painting of the unicorn in the meadow. Harry's heart jumped. This was it. "Peppermint tea." The painting slid away, and he guided them through the entrance. 

            Ron looked at Hermione incredulously. "They thought it safer to keep us with Snape than to leave us alone?" 

            Harry ignored him. Here goes nothing. Snape lowered the book we was reading and looked at them. "Hey, Dad," he said brightly.

            "Hello, Harry."

            Harry heard Ron and Herimione's trunks drop. 


	7. Um, Surprise!

Disclaimer: Not My characters. None of them! They belong to J.K. Rowling. What a brilliant mind she has! No copyright infringement is intended, honestly!

**Chapter 7 – Um, Surprise! **

**            Harry and Snape both tried desperately to stifle their as they glanced at the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. After a moment, Ron spoke. "What the bloody hell did you just call him?"**

            Harry looked at him seriously. "Erm…'Dad.' He's my father, guys. I know I should have said something sooner, but I just found out myself, and thought it best to tell you guys in person."

            "Harry, that's not very funny," Hermione commented.

            He couldn't believe it. Well, yes he could. They didn't believe him. "I assure you, Harry is telling the truth," Snape said calmly.

            "Oh yeah," Ron retorted. "And you are really some nice guy in disguise, right?"

            "Yeah, he is," Harry said. Then a thought struck him. "Dad, can I use you're hair stuff?"

            Snape caught on. This would be interesting. "Of course." 

Harry ran into his father's bathroom and was out in fifteen seconds. His hair had some greasy stuff in it as he ran back towards Ron and Hermione. He slowly removed his glasses and blinked at them."

Hermione gasped. Ron chose a more colourful way of expressing his thoughts. "No bloody way!" Harry looked a lot more like Snape with his hair slicked and his glasses off. 

"You believe me now?"

Ron still looked shocked. "But…but…How did it happen?"

Hermione elbowed him. "Ron!"

"I don't mean _that." Then he shuddered, obviously not wanting to think about __any of his professors in that position. _

Harry laughed, "Sit down, I'll explain it all." So they sat and Harry listened to Harry's story. 

"Wow," was all Hermione said when Harry was finished. "Harry…I mean…this is big news. Are you um…well…are you okay?"

"Of course! I know it seems _really weird. But, well, our wonderful potions professor is __really cool…I'm very happy." He said truthfully. Snape smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder. _

All the sudden Ron burst out laughing, and they all stared at him like he had grown an extra nose. He tried to calm himself. "It's just...here we were, suffering for _four years in potions class, and here Snape is, this 'cool' guy." Ron calmed down and then realization hit him. "Whoa! Can you __imagine the look on that jerk Malfoy's face when he finds out."_

Snape leaned forward, placing his chin in his hands and looked at Ron seriously. "Ron, it's important you don't go telling everyone about this. I'm sure it's fine for your family to know, that is up to Harry, but we can't have this around the whole school. I'm still spying on Voldemort for our side, and many of the Slytherin's parents, including Malfoy's, are Death Eaters. I'm also going to have to treat you guys the way I always have in front of others. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. This is very important. Do you understand?"

Ron looked surprised at Snape's calm demeanor, and disappointed that they couldn't have some fun with this, but he seemed to understand. "Well…perhaps you can be generous when grading our work?" 

Snape snorted. "In your dreams, Weasley. Now why don't you kids get settled in your rooms. Hermione, you get the guest room right over there, and Ron, you'll be staying with Harry. I've had another bed put in there. There is plenty of room. 

Harry and Ron carried Hermione's trunk into the guest room for her. Ron was surprised it wasn't dark and dank, but furnished with soft beddings and warm colors. Then they brought Ron's things into Harry's room. "Wicked," Ron exclaimed. "Harry, this is so cool!" Snape was right, two beds fit in there nicely. 

"Thanks, Ron. Actually, Dad did it all. I was amazed too!" Ron shuddered. "What?"

"Sorry, Harry. It's great and all, but I'm_ really going to have to get used to you calling Snape 'Dad'."_

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I got used to it faster than I thought I would. Hey, Ron, I have an idea! We should practice Quidditch! I bet you have a real shot at being keeper next term!"

They walked back out into the living area and met up with Hermione, and Ron spoke to Harry excitedly. "You think so? That would be so cool! I still don't have a decent broom. You think we could use the school's for practice?"

"Yeah, probably."

Snape looked up from his book. "Weasley, if you _promise to be careful, you could always use mine. It's not Firebolt, but its better than a Cleansweep."_

            Ron stared at Snape open mouthed. "Wow…um…thanks a lot!"

            Snape nodded. There was a knock and Snape went to the entrance. He came back with Dumbledore behind him. "Nice to see you Ron, Hermione. I trust you had a good floo over?" They nodded and smiled. "Oh, Hermione, I have something for you. I would have owled it over, but since you were going to be here anyway, I thought we'd save an owl a trip. Here you are." Dumbledore handed a thick envelope to Hermione and she opened it slowly. 

As she read the letter, Hermione's eyes widened and an excited grin spread over her face. "I'm a prefect! Wow! This is so great! Thank you, Professor!" Hermione hugged Dumbledore, then embarrassed with herself, pulled away and smoothed out his robes. 

Dumbledore laughed. "It's your own doing, Hermione. Nice work."

"Oh brother," Ron sighed. "Hermione, you better not foil any of our plans now that you have 'responsibilities.' There is fun to be had in this castle still."  
            Hermione, in her happy mood, was feeling particularly mischievous. "Well, you know I'm technically not a prefect until the term starts." Ron brightened, amazed at Hermione's unusual antics. 

Dumbledore laughed. "Well, I must go now. I'll see you four at dinner."

            Harry had been shooting for goals against Ron for the past twenty minutes. True, Harry wasn't a gifted chaser, but even though the shots weren't great, Harry could tell Ron would be a wonderful addition on the team as keeper.

Harry looked down at Hermione in the bleachers, having not surprisingly declined their invitation to play. She had her face rested in her hands, and was gazing at Ron. Harry tried not to laugh. He had caught Ron doing the same thing to Hermione quite a bit last year. When Ron casually brought up the topic of Hermione visiting Krum over the summer, she had responded that she hadn't really wanted to go, so she told Krum her parents had said no, and after that, they hadn't really talked much. Though Ron had hid it from Hermione's eyes, Harry saw the grin spread across his face. Harry sighed. He _really had to talk to Ron about just going up to Hermione and asking her out. _

He turned back toward Ron. "You know, we should wrap it up. My dad will probably be out here in three minutes to call us in for dinner."

Ron flew over to Harry. "Harry, dude." Harry looked oddly at Ron. Dude? Ron ignored the look and continued. "You've got to understand something," he began as they flew over the where Hermione was sitting, and dismounted their brooms. "You don't make things easy for parents. It's their job to tell us what to do, and our job to be a pain in the arse about it." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment. "What? You know it's true."

At that moment, they saw Snape walk onto the pitch. "Harry, you guys should get cleaned up. Dinner in fifteen!"

"Come on, try it," Ron urged. Harry flew down to Snape, and Ron and Hermione watched from the bleachers. 

"Oh, come on, Dad. We wanna play more. We'll order in our meals!"

"You most certainly will not," Snape said, sounding more like McGonagall than himself. 

Harry retorted. "But that's not fair!"

"And why not?"

Harry didn't have an answer. "Erm…um…we'll be right in." Snape gave a snort of a laugh and turned back to the castle.

Ron and Hermione had come down, and Ron looked at Harry apologetically. "Um…maybe it's just that way in my family, then." Harry laughed, sure that Snape noticed what he had been trying to do. 

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, Dumbledore smiled down at them. "Ah, how wonderful! Three of our most active students sharing dinner with us. Take a seat, children."

They hurried to their seats. Snape sat on the right of Dumbledore, McGonagall on the left, and Hagrid one more down. Harry sat on the other side of Snape, Ron next to Harry, and Hermione was on the other side of Ron. 

The table filled up with wonderful foods. Harry was surprised to see more sweets than usual. Grinning, he and Ron filled their plate up with mostly goodies. 

Snape glanced over at him. "Harry, please try to eat something more healthy first."

Harry rolled his eyes but put a few vegetables and some potatoes on his plate. Ron laughed. "Sod off, Ron," Harry whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oy, Harry, are we gonna explore the castle tonight?" Ron asked.

"Of course!" Harry replied excitedly, and even Hermione seemed animated about the idea. Harry figured she was hoping to learn some new things about the castle.

Wanting to get started on their adventure quickly, Harry and Ron began eating quickly. "Harry, slow down," Snape warned. "You're going to choke."

Harry instantly took the roll of the rebellious teenager, but not voluntarily. It was a completely natural, somewhat shocking act. "Oh, come on! I think I know how to swallow my own food properly!"

Snape put down his own fork. "It's the inhaling of food I'm worried about. Slow – down." 

"No, I want to finish!" Snape glared at Harry. Harry became suddenly aware that the eyes of his friends and his professors were now on him and Snape. Then, all the sudden, Ron started laughing. Seconds later, all the teachers followed suit. 

"What's so funny?" Harry inquired. 

Ron spoke through his laughter. "I-I told you. Defiance is our job, annoyance is theirs!" The teachers caught this and started laughing harder. "And besides…it's just so funny to see you two bickering!" Harry and Snape just looked at each other and joined in on the laughter. 

*Authors Notes. Hmm…I actually had this written, sorry it took so long to post. I reread my fic and can't believe you guys didn't hit me over the head for my stupid grammatical and spelling errors. I'll be updating soon with a corrected version of the story, but I want to write more and post some first. Oh, I hope my sudden statement of Hermione and Ron's interest in each other isn't too spontaneous or off track. I had to do it. I might also mention a bit of Harry/Ginny shtuff…whatcha think? Mwahaha! BTW, Wonderful reviews! Ta!


	8. Mischievous Plans

Disclaimer: Not My characters. None of them! They belong to J.K. Rowling. What a brilliant mind she has! No copyright infringement is intended, honestly!

**Chapter 8 – Mischievous Plans**

            It was close to one in the morning, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still snooping the halls of Hogwarts. They found a few rooms they had not seen before, but nothing spectacular. "Aww, this isn't fun anymore," Ron said, sighing. "There has to be something better to do."

            "Like what?" Hermione asked.

            "Hey, wouldn't a game of hide-and-seek be fun," Harry inquired to his friends.

            They  both seemed to find the idea exciting, but then Hermione pointed something out. "There are only three of us. Two hiders and a seeker…we'd need a lot more people in such a large place."

            Ron nodded, then had an idea. "Hey, maybe one day we could invite the twins and Ginny. Oy! I bet we could get some of the teachers to play to! That would be wicked!"

            Hermione laughed at the thought and Harry eagerly agreed. "It would! Hey, I bet Dumbledore would play, and Hagrid, though he might have trouble hiding.  Oh, and I'm sure I could manipulate my dad into playing too," he said mischievously. 

            "Manipulate me, Harry?" The three of them stopped at the sound of Snape's voice. 

            Harry turned to face his father. "Erm…well…you know…not manipulate exactly…more like…um…persuade?" 

Snape smiled. "Possibly…to do what, exactly?" 

"Well…see, we had this idea to play hide-and-seek in the castle some evening. We thought we could invite Fred and George and Ginny. And, you know, thought some of the adults would like to relive their childhood."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Hmm…I'm not agreeing to anything at this hour…I might regret it. However, I would suggest you children get to bed soon. I know it's the holiday, but it's rather late."

Hermione nodded.  "Yeah, I'm a bit tired, and this is kind of boring anyway."

Harry and Ron nodded and they turned to follow Snape back to the dungeons. Just then, Peeves swooped down over their heads, cackling his annoying laugh. "Oh! Look who's up! It's Harry and his sidekicks! Oh! And look, his Daddy, too!" Peeves was circling over their heads. "Oh, Potter, or should I say Snape? Anyway, whatcha think, Harry? What'd that  man do to you're mummy? Aren't you mad at him for taking that sort of advantage of her? It wasn't very nice what he did, you know. Back in the day, we would call it rape." Everyone's mouth dropped open. Sure, Peeves was annoying and rude, but he never said stuff so horrible. 

"Shut up, Peeves," Snape warned.

Peeves, apparently, was feeling brave. "Uh oh, the big bad potions man is going to get me! Don't give _me one of those love potions, Professor. __I surly don't want to have you're child!"_

Harry was furious. "Shut the bloody hell up you daft imp! What happened between him and my mum isn't his fault, and it sure as hell isn't any of your damn business!"

"Uh oh, Harry. You shouldn't swear in front of your father. Then again, he hasn't been around for fifteen years, why should he care now. Anyway, how can you believe him? How do you know he didn't shag your mum willfully…and forcefully? Hasn't everything so far been a lie? Ickle Harry Insert-last-name-here doesn't even know the truth about himself. " Peeves stopped twirling when saw the look on Harry and Snape's faces, and the utter shock on Ron and Hermione's. Harry and Snape drew out their wands, and Peeves bolted away. 

Harry was furious! He started running after the poltergeist, but Snape grabbed his arm. "Don't Harry, you wont find him. He'll just lead you to someplace dangerous. I'll tell the Bloody Barron about this tomorrow. Come on, lets go." 

As they walked back, Snape expected to see the same furious look on Harry's face that was displayed before, but as he looked over at his son, he saw a look of sadness and despair. When they returned, they all said their goodnights, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off to their rooms. 

"Harry," Snape said, calling him back. "I would like to talk to you for a moment." Harry nodded for Ron to go ahead, and went over to where his father was by the fire. "Sit down, Harry," he directed. 

Harry complied, sitting on the couch, and looked up at his father with an unreadable stare. Harry spoke without emotion. "What is it?" 

Snape sat next to Harry and looked him in the face. "Harry…about what Peeves said. I want you to understand, Harry, that I would have _never hurt your mother intentionally. She was a dear friend, and I cared for her very much. It crushes me to think what she must have gone through, what you are going through. I'm sorry, Harry."_

Harry gave an honest smile. "It's not that. I know you wouldn't have done anything to my mum to hurt her. It's just what he said about my life being a lie. He's right. So many important things were unknown to me for so long." A few tears ran down Harry's cheeks, and Snape put an arm around his shoulders. 

"Harry, I'm sorry so much was kept from you for so long. I truly am. But I want you to understand that I didn't know about this either." Harry nodded in understanding, clearly remembering the whole story of how everything happened. "But Harry…even though it hurt so much to find out you were mine and I didn't have you for fifteen years…I'm very happy you are with me now. And I want you to know, Peeves is wrong about another thing. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for so long, but I do care. If I hadn't been so mad at him, you would've had soap in your mouth." Harry gave a small smile, then unexpectedly engulfed his father in a tight embrace. Snape hugged him tightly back.

"I love you, Dad," Snape heard Harry whisper into his robes. 

Snape felt his heart melt for his son, and his eyes water with happy emotions. "I love you too, Harry."

Author Notes: Heya folks. What did you think? Too mushy? I like it like that. Realy Short chapter, I know, but deal with it. I'm being really good about updates, IMHO. Heck, I just stuck up 6 and 7 yesterday! Also, I'll prolly go lie down in bed and start typing up chapter 9. Too bad J.K.R. isn't this efficient with that fifth book, eh? Oh, by the way, I am now accepting anonymous reviews. Thanks to besnaped for pointing out that I wasn't accepting them. And it took my daft self awhile to figure out how to fix that. Anyway, do you guys think I should stay away from Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny romances? I've had one person already BEG me not too, and unless I get a heck of a lot of other people saying otherwise, I'm most likely not going to go any further than what I have.  I'm not sure yet…review quick and tell me! Perhaps I'll write alt. versions? Mahalo for the reviews! Aloha oe!


End file.
